


Curiosity Killed The Cat

by Xephinetsa



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xephinetsa/pseuds/Xephinetsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delving deep into a Dwemer ruin, Vorstag's curiosity gets him and his companion into strife when he unwittingly awakens a colossal Centurion from its slumber...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity Killed The Cat

"The Dwemer are truly fascinating. I've spent so much time reading about them, but words on a page cannot compare with actually being inside one of their ruined cities!"  
Vorstag's gaze flits from one place to another, hardly lingering on anything in particular, his face alight with wonder and delight. He approaches a long stone table, lined with gold, and runs his hand along the cool, smooth surface. "I can't believe this is real." He reaches out and lifts a delicate goblet from the table, fashioned from gold, and covered with dust. He blows gently on it, dust particles scattering in the air, tickling his nose. He catches a glimpse of a dismantled Sphere Guardian, and forgets all about the goblet, dropping it as he runs excitedly over to examine the automaton. He hardly notices the loud clatter as it falls to the floor, his mind completely engrossed by the inner workings of the Sphere. " _By the Nine_..." His voice trails off, as he rises slowly to his feet, his gaze fixed on something across the vast hall. "A Dwarven Centurion!" He sets off at a run, his companion's warning cry lost in the rush of adrenalin and the whoosh of air past his ears. "Damn it, Vorstag! Your curiosity will get us both killed!" Despite the danger, an enormous grin lights up her face as she runs in after him, battleaxe in hand.


End file.
